The Royal unfortunate event
by mpowers045
Summary: The Pirate sage Roberts use the skull devise from the Observatory to travel into another world now Edward is intended to Pursue him then he met Avatar Korra and her friends so together they must stop Roberts and retrieve the devise
1. Chapter 1

[I played ac 4 Black flag four times so I made this Crossover with Legend of Korra so I do not own them, oh and one thing I should tell you The Beginning takes place during The Sage pursuit from Principe so enjoy]

February 10th 1722 off the coast of Principe, Edward Kenway once a Pirate now an Assassin is on Pursuing The Pirate Bartholomew Roberts better known as The Sage, sailing on his Brig The Jackdaw with his Quartermaster Anne bonny a beautiful young redheaded Irishwoman while chasing Roberts's Galleon The Royal Fortune it was a dark stormy pursuit and they almost got to The fortune until...

"Edward look!" shouted Anne pointing at what she saw.

"What The Devil?" he said in disbelieve and it causes the crew turned to see and it made their eyes widened.

For what they saw was an arch made of energy it might have something to do with the skull devise from The observatory properly not only to spy but to open a passage to whatever it leads, so The Royal Fortune is about go through it and Edward would not stand by and seeing Roberts escaping from his grasps.

"Orders Captain?" asked Anne.

"Full sail Miss bonny we are not going to lose him" said Edward with Determination.

"You heard him lads Full sail!" said Anne Commanding The crew.

So with Full canvas The Jackdaw followed The Fortune after it got through the portal and God knows what would this Doorway leads to?.

* * *

><p>A cargo ship from The south Pole is on it's way to Republic city, on the railing a skinny young man was looking out at sea, then the old Captain came by to him.<p>

"Is this your first watch?" he asked.

"Yep" reply the young the sailor.

"Well then you better keep your eyes peeled laddie, you'll never know what waits out there at the murky depths they say Pirates sail these waters so like I said eyes peeled" he said with a grim look.

It made the young man nervous and doing as the Captain says and the Captain chuckled because he likes to make fun of the new crewmembers, but it was all too soon that the young sailor saw something that made is eyes widened, out of the horizon was an energy arch then out of the arch was a big wooden ship with sails.

"Uh sir?" he said nervously loudly.

"what?" said the Captain turned irritated then shocked to see what the young man saw.

Then the strange vessel fired big orbs of metal in the sky then the orbs fell upon their ship shattered and burned unable to escape then the big vessel grappled it close then out of the big ship was tough looking rugged men swinging from their ship and landed on that other ship wielding swords and short odd looking devises that they hold by the handle some sailors won't stand down without a fight one of the sailors was about to attack the strange attackers until one of them use the strange devise to aim at the brave sailor when he pull the trigger, the hole devise spouted out sparks of fire and a small metal ball right through the sailor's chest spurting out blood fell dead, now they knew they wouldn't stand a chance against the weapons they carry then came a gangplank, and crossing it was a man in a flashy jacket and wears a strange hat with a headband showing and had long black hair and hulking moustache and wearing a necklace and he had a sinister look.

"They quickly surrendered Captain after I shot one of them" The Quartermaster explained.

"Aye a fine goal to be sure" remarked the Captain then he spotted the frighten young sailor.

"Bring that puppy forward" the Captain commanded and they did as he said.

"You afraid boy?" he asked and the young sailor nodded in reply while he was shaking.

"Ah yes fear can always be difficult to hide at times like this but sometimes it can save your life" after saying that he order his crew to ready a rowbot though they are confused still orders are orders no matter how odd.

"Now run along little puppy, slink back to your kennel and tell those out there that Roberts will be upon you" he said with a haunting look on his face.

And with that the young sailor began rowing all the way to Republic city.

"Why did you let him go?" The Quartermaster asked him curiously.

"Because Quartermaster, he is the Perfect message" said Roberts with a sinister grin and so doses The Quartermaster realizing what Roberts meant.

"Now what are going to do with them Captain?" said The Quartermaster.

"Remeber the motto a short life and a merry one?" said Roberts then The Quartermaster nodded in realizing with a smirk.

So Roberts got back onboard The Fortune and went into his cabin after while The Quartermaster came in.

"Sir the last sailor wants to talk to you" he said and it made Roberts furious.

"I thought I told you to kill them!" he shouted.

"we were about to kill him but he said I have Information that only your Captain to hear" The Quartermaster explained and Roberts thought for a short time then finaly...

"Send him in" he ordered sooner enough the cowardly sailor came in with a look of greed in face.

"So what information you have that I had to listen?" Roberts asked.

"I heard that Raiko The first President of Republic city is on a his way to The Fire nation for a Diplomatic visit you could get him for ransom" he said.

"and what you want to exchange for?" said Roberts.

"I want a full partnership and share of the ransom" he said while helding out a hand.

"Very well, I'am Captain Bartholomew Roberts and welcome aboard The Royal Fortune Mr.?" Roberts asked the sailor's name after shaking his hand.

"Zen, and there Is one thing I should warn you about there is someone who will stop you" he said after introducing himself.

"And who might that be Mr. Zen?

"The Avatar."

* * *

><p><strong>Mpowers045: This legend of Korra takes place 6 weeks before season 2 spirits soon I'll update so next Chapter will be like a where The Jackdaw landed? oh before I go that cargo ship scene is from season 2 episode 1 Rebel spirit so read and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

In Air temple island Avatar Korra sat by her boyfriend Mako, so it has been a week since defeating Amon and the Equalists and so they prepare a celebration for the retirement of Bumi Brother of Tenzin Korra's Airbending master and son of Aang The Avatar before Korra, they were about to kiss until...

"Avatar, Avatar!" shouted a voice.

"Ugh we can never catch a break" Korra frustrated in thought.

The one who shouted was the young sailor from the Pirate attack with Lin Beifong Chief of The Republic city Police and daughter of Toph Beifong who is friend and earthbending teacher of Aang.

"Oh thank the spirits I found you, you have to help me please, Please!" said the young sailor desperately.

"Alright calm down he says his ship has been attacked" explained Beifong.

"By what?" said Mako.

"By Pirates is what he said" Beifong answered.

"But they are not like any Pirates you ever seen and I saw their Captain he's...he's insane but he gave me a boat, before I row he said to me tell those out there that Roberts will be upon you and I think that's the Captain's name" he explained and shudders that name Roberts.

Korra wouldn't believe what he said about The Pirate that he want's everyone to know and fear him.

"This Roberts guy is like Amon" she commented and continued "What happen to your crew?."

"While I was rowing I hear one of the Pirates asking Roberts about my crew and he said his motto is a short life and a merry one, I don't know the meaning of it until all of them are killed" he looked down the ground after explaining the heartless fate of his crew but he continued with anger "But one just said I got information that only your Captain to hear" he finished.

"I cant believe that someone will sold out what information he had just to save his skin" said Mako.

"We will find this Roberts" Korra Promised.

* * *

><p>After going through the strange portal they saw something that they never seen, it was a city but not like any city they ever seen.<p>

"Mary mother of god it's amazing" said Anne with amazement.

"Aye it is" Edward agreed "I think I'll go ashore to look around so you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Aye sir" she nodded in understanding.

So Edward row to the docks of this new city when he walked some of the people look at oddly and something surprises Edward and couldn't believe it, It was a strange metal carriage but no horses to pull it just move by itself "My god it's like I'm in a dream but without sleeping" he thought he went to the city park as the people called it and sat by a stream close by a bush he looked down and trying to figure how to find Roberts until...

"Hey there, you a newcomer? said a voice that made Edward jump in surprise.

He turned to see out of a bush was an Elderly man with messy gray hair and crooked teeth in ragged shirt and vest

"Aye I am, I'm Edward Kenway" he held out a hand after introducing himself.

"Names Gommu and welcome to Republic city" he said while shaking Edward's hand and finished.

"So that's where I am, Republic city?" said Edward find it odd that kind of name for a city.

"Yessire and if you come here to living it up then you might be disappointed" Gommu advised.

"I'm not here to living it up mate I'm just here to know about this city so what do you know about it?" he explained and asked him.

"well I been here as long is anyone can remember why I remember when The Avatar first came to Republic city" said Gommu

"The Avatar? who's that?" Edward asked and Gommu looked at him funny.

"Really you never heard of The Avatar?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Nope" Edward reply.

"Well where to start?, The Avatar can bend all four elements and maintain balance to the world and when The Avatar dies he or she can be reborn into any of the four nations" he explained.

"Bend?" now Edward is more curious then Gommu looked at him like he is growing another head.

"Seriously first you never heard of The Avatar now you never heard of bending? are you from another world or something?" he said.

"You could say that" Edward reply.

"Oh, well then bending is an ability to move the elements water earth fire and air there's waterbending earthbending firebending and airbending and some were born with it but The Avatar can bend all four of them" Gommu finished the explanation.

Edward thought for when he learned about The Avatar that The Avatar is a protector so he decide to find This Avatar and have his or her help to find Roberts so he asked Gommu about the location of The Avatar and Gommu told him that The Avatar lives in Air temple island off the coast so he waved good bye and left the park and walk by stands and shops and Edward is going to ask an old lady shopkeeper.

"Excuse me ma'am how do I get to Air temple island?" said Edward.

"Just head down this street and" but she stopped and saw a red horseless carriage and some people ran away "You should get moving young man it isn't save here!" she warned him in fear and hide.

Out of the carriage was three men one is tanned in fancy suit, one is light tanned in light green shirt and one is skinny paled in black shirt and red scarf they walk to a shop where an old man is polishing some sort of contraption.

"Mister Chung please tell me you have my money? or else I can't guarantee to protect your fine establishment" said The man in the suit turns out to be the leader while the skinny man show a flame on his palm.

Edward cannot believe what he just saw, a man summoned fire and even though he was Pirate still he wouldn't let innocent people be threaten.

"So this is bending that Gommu spoke of but I'm sure as hell not going to let a bunch of piss-pots like them harming that old man" he thought so he decide it to face those thugs.

"I'm sorry business has been slow, please take one of my phonographs" Mr. Chung hold out the contraption but the Firebender kick it to the ground causing it on fire and mad Mr. Chung jump and land on the ground in fear.

"My friend here is not a music lover now give me the money or else" said the leader.

"Or else what mate?" said Edward out loud when they turned to see him when they saw him they start to laugh and then they stop.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat let me explain a couple of things you're in Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital" said the leader in a smirk.

"You're the ones that are going to be needing one mate and for your sake I hope there's one you're buying" said Edward rubbing his knuckles.

"Who do you think you are?" The leader asked in anger.

"Why don't you come and find out?" said Edward in a cocky grin.

Infuriated he had enough the leader bend water out of his coat and Edward quickly dodge it and ran up punch him with all his might and knocked him out in the ground then the other thug stomp to rise a pillar of under Edward's feet but he quickly thought an idea after it rise up he jump on the shade and did a landing kick on the earthbender and knock him out cold then all it's left is the Firebender he cowardly threw his fiery fist but Edward quickly dodge and grab the Firebender's fist and head butt him while clutching Edward sharp knee the Firebender in the groin while clutching again he grab him by the shirt and ran up to a store behind him and threw the Firebender at the window hard after that Edward chuckled.

"Got an idea of who I am now mates?" he asked mockingly then he hear a strange sound and turned to see the two of them back on the horseless carriage and moving.

"Come on" the earthbender called the Firebending when he was getting up he ran to catch up to the carriage and the earthbender did a little help.

"Oh you're not getting away that easy" smirked Edward pulling out two pistols he shot one wheal on the left of the rear and shot the wheal on the right of the front, it made the entire carriage smash into another store window and the Triple Threats were knocked out unconscious then he hear another strange sound.

"What the hell?" he turned left and right but there is nothing out there until...

"Police freeze where you are" said loud voice and Edward realize that came from up in the sky when look up his eyes widened for what he saw in the sky, a ship floating in the air.

"First horseless carriages and Bending and now strange ships floating in the air? this world is just getting stranger and stranger" commented Edward.

But Edward spoke too soon as groups of men in armor jumped like the leap of fate and throw ropes made of metal out of their belts like his rope dart.

"Guess he forgot mentioned metalbending" said he said to himself, standing by the smashed window where the carriage is.

"I caught the criminals for you officers" said Edward with pride.

"Arrest them! said the leader of the squad when the thugs got up they lassoed them then the leader walked to him "You're under arrest too."

"Now wait now they are the ones smashing up a shop!" said Edward furiously.

"From the looks of it you've smashed up a lot more then that" countered The leader

"Wait let me explain" said Edward trying to reason with him.

"You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters" with that he bended the metal rope but Edward quickly pull up his hood and threw a smoke in the ground and clouded him with smoke and when the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Hey where did he go" he said

"There he is!" shouted one of the police.

Sooner enough Edward ran with all speed avoiding those metalbenders then while running on the bridge the police appeared on this side and the other and he had no choice but jump landed on a giant long moving vehicle almost slipped off the roof.

"Jaysus that was close "he spotted the island " That must be it now back to the Jackdaw" he back up and ran forward and jump to get to a roof but before landing something caught him in the torso he looked and saw the airship realizing that he was caught.

"Shit!" he cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>That pursuit and the fighting triad is from season 1 episode 1 Welcome to Republic city. so enjoy<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Edward cannot believe he was caught again, This was the third time he was caught then came a woman in armor with reports and with a look of Authority in her eyes.

"Lets see multiple accounts of destruction of private and city property not to mention evading arrest" She slammed it on the table" You're in whole mess of trouble buddy."

"Hey those muckworms were threatening this old shopkeeper!" he defend.

"Can it! you should have called the police and stay out of the way" she said.

"And how am I suppose to call you?" Edward asked.

"Use a phone" she reply.

"What's a phone?" he asked now she is more confused.

"You never heard of a phone?" she said.

"Forget it just let me talk to whoevers in charge" said Edward.

"You're talking to her, I'm Chief Beifong" she introduced.

Edward was a little surprised that the woman he's talking is the one in charge but he got over it.

"Well Chief Beifong what I'm here in Republic city is to find This Avatar they spoke of, so could you bring him or her to me?" he asked after explaining then she is thinking for a short while.

"All right but stay here" she said and left the room.

"Call Air temple island tell them I want Avatar Korra to come in the headquarters" Beifong ordered.

"Right away Chief" he said.

* * *

><p>Back at Air temple island Korra gathered everyone Mako's brother Bolin and earthbender and Asami Sato who's father is owner of a company called future industries but now in jail for being an Equalist supporter but still she joined team Avatar and Tenzin Korra's mentor to talk about the situation even Bumi listen to it.<p>

"So do you think this Roberts might come here and take over the city?" said Asami.

"Hope not" Korra reply.

"But what about The President? said Bolin worriedly.

"He is on a Diplomatic visit to The Fire nation" Tenzin explained.

"Don't worry I faced Pirates before why in my days in the united forces I" but he was interrupted by his irritated brother.

"This Is No Time For Your Ridicules Tall Tales this Serious!" Tenzin yelled Bumi pouted immaturely and was a bit hurt.

"Anyway we have to stop him before he makes his move" said Mako

"Avatar Korra" she turned to an Air acolyte man coming towards her" Chief Beifong want you at the police headquarters she said it's urgent" he explained.

"Will be on our way" Korra reply.

* * *

><p>while sitting around and do nothing Edward wonder will this Avatar help him find Roberts then came Chief Beifong and with her was a teenage girl tanned skin with dark hair ponytail wearing blue sleeveless shirt with an arm band and wrist bracers.<p>

"This is Avatar Korra the one you were looking for" Beifong introduced The Avatar and Edward was a little surprised.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"Nothing it's just that I never expect The Protector of the world would be... well young" he said honestly.

"Anyway you are?" said Korra.

"Captain Edward Kenway at your service lass" he said with pride.

"The names Korra not lass" she said not sure if it's an insult.

"Anyway what is that you want with her?" said Beifong.

"I want her to help me find a man called Roberts" he explained and the two were looked surprised

"You know him?" said Korra.

"Aye but how did you know about him?" Edward asked.

"Because a sailor saw him when his ship was attack but this Roberts gave him a rowboat and told us about it" Korra explained.

"Here's this you and I will Find Roberts together so what say you?" he said holding out a hand.

"All right" Korra replied and shake his hand" So is he free to go?" she asked Beifong.

"Yep" she replied while ripping the reports.

"And my weapons?" he asked she nodded.

"How would you like to spend the night at Air temple island?" she offered.

"First I need to get to my ship" said Edward.

"All right lets go" said Korra.

When they got out of the he saw three teenagers two boys and one girl, one boy had dark hair and wears a coat with sleeves tucked in short and wears fingerless gloves, one boy had same hair wears tucked short sleeves green shirt and lastly this girl had black hair red lips wears black shirt and short crimson skirt and they look like they were waiting for Korra and they are.

"Guys this is Captain Edward Kenway" she introduce to Edward "This is my boyfriend Mako his brother Bolin and Asami" she now introduce to her friends.

"You all can call me Edward" he said

"He said he knows Roberts and he too was looking for him so he's helping us" Korra explained.

"Welcome to the team" said Bolin giving him a biggest hug.

"All right, All right lad you can let go now" said Edward after he was released he took a breath.

"sorry he's always a hugger" Mako apologized but Edward wave his hand meaning it's okay.

So he got his equipment and now he took team Avatar to his rowboat and row to the Jackdaw.

"So Edward is that your ship? Mako asked when he saw the ship.

"Aye welcome aboard The Jackdaw he said proudly.

So they got on board and the crew cheered to know that their Captain has returned, of course his Quartermaster was a little bit unhappy.

"Took you long along" said Anne sarcastically.

"Sorry Anne just got delayed" Edward apologize then he introduced team Avatar "Anne this Avatar Korra and her friends, lads and lasses this Anne bonny my Quartermaster."

"Nice to meet you all" said Anne.

"So anyway they are going to help us find Roberts and they offered us a place to stay at Air temple island" Edward explained.

"Weigh anchor lads we're sailing to Air temple island" she order the crew.

"So who's steering? said Korra.

"I do the steering would you like to steer?" Edward offered.

"I'll try it" said Korra accepting the offer.

Korra was nervous when she try the helm Edward taught her how to steer and now she finally got the hang of this and so they made it to the temple's dock.

* * *

><p>Tenzin was annoyed by Bumi when he is telling Tenzin's three eldest children Jinora Ikki and Meelo.<p>

"It's true I once beat an earthbender at a rock throwing contest and I have the trophy to prove it" said Bumi then came an Air acolyte man.

"Master Tenzin a ship has docked at the decks" he informed.

So they got to the docks they saw a wooden ship with sails then came to the docks was Korra and her friends and with them was man with blonde hair in leather armor and white waist coat and hood but Bumi saw something that made him stunned dead, for what he saw was a young woman of beauty with deep red hair laced with flowers and had soft smooth face and her skin almost tanned.

"Wow she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Bumi thought.

"Edward this Tenzin, Tenzin this is Captain Edward Kenway" Korra introduce.

"But what's her name?" Bumi asked and Korra realized she forgot about Anne.

"Oh yeah this is Anne bonny the Quartermaster" she said now Bumi finally know her name.

"Oh now I'm starting to like her name Anne, Anne, Anne, Anne" Bumi thought dreamily.

"Welcome to Air temple island Captain Kenway I'm sure you and your crew will be comfortable here on the island, this is my Children Jinora Ikki & Meelo, my wife Pema and my newborn son Rohan" Tenzin introduce them.

"Commander Bumi of The united Forces at your service... well retired" he sighed

"He's my brother" said Tenzin explained.

"Anyway he knows Roberts and he is going to help us" Korra explained.

"I'm glad to hear it, Jinora Ikki would you both show Captain Kenway and his crew where they will sleep?" Tenzin asked his daughters.

Then they hear a barking sound and Edward cannot believe of what he just saw, a big doglike creature that is a the size of a bear running towards them.

"What in god's name is that?" said Edward surprised to see that

"That's Naga my Polar bear-dog" Korra answered.

When Naga came to them it sniffed at Edward then licked him and he was a little disgusted but glad Naga is not going to hurt him.

"Whoa girl Edward dose not know your way of affection" she said to her pet.

"Oh I think I know" said Edward then he saw a red creature on top of Naga.

"And who's this little fella?" he said while scratching it's head.

"That's Pabu my Fire ferret." Bolin answered.

So they walked while walking Bumi could not help but laying his eyes on Anne and Anne turned and saw Meelo with a grin.

"You're pretty can I have some of your hair?" he asked then Bumi came to them.

"Now Meelo that's no way to talk to a lady" said Bumi held up a finger "Oh please forgive my nephew Miss bonny" he apologized

"Oh that's All right Commander but you can call me Anne" said Anne kindly

"You don't have to call me Commander since now I'm retired you can just call me Bumi" he said she nodded and continued to walk "Oh her voice" he thought dreamily.

When they stopped Ikki stand in front of them.

"And now for the grand tour the flying Bison sleep in those caves down there and that's the temple Grandpa Aang built and that's the greenhouse where we grow vegetables to eat." said Ikki while pointing out and Edward and his crew followed.

"I have question, is this all vegetarian island?" said one of the crewmembers.

"Do we have to wear the clothes that you wear?" said another.

"How many trees are on this island?" also said another.

"Yes, no, ten thousand five hundred & fifty two" she answered three question fast, Edward and his crew blink several times and Edward cannot believe that one so young can talk really fast.

"So where will we be sleeping?" Edward asked.

"You all are boys, boys have to stay on the boy side" Meelo answered while pointing his right.

"I be happy to show you the men's dormitory" Jinora offered and they followed her Mako and Bolin.

"Meelo why don't you go with the boys too?" Bumi asked.

"We shall meet again soon beautiful woman" said Meelo doing a farewell to Anne and she laugh at that when Meelo left.

"Ikki Asami and I will take to your room this way" said Korra.

"Thank you" said Anne.

When they left, Bumi moaning dreamily then Tenzin came to him snapping him out.

"Something wrong?" Tenzin asked, Bumi stammering.

"um I think Pema is calling me for help" Bumi ran to find Pema and Tenzin was holding his chin suspiciously.

* * *

><p>while the crew is settled Edward told Korra and her friends about some of his past and tell them that he is from another world<p>

"You're a Pirate?!" said Korra surprised as everyone is.

"Aye but not anymore I'm now an Assassin I'm from a secret brotherhood of Assassins and Roberts is what we call him the sage has a device that transported us into this world" Edward explained.

"We have to stop him" said Mako.

"Okay here it is we'll use The Jackdaw to attack The Royal Fortune with the help of the Avatar and her friends of course" said Edward and everyone agreed.

"Now do you all have any idea to celebrate my Retirement?" said Bumi then Edward stand up with a smirk.

"I know a way to celebrate" said Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Mpower045: so what do you think Bumi having a crush on Anne bonny? so next Chapter shows Roberts first move and Bumi's Retirement Party with two songs from the game so read &amp; review.<strong>


End file.
